


Infatuation

by Mistress_of_Vos



Series: Might be obsession [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Depression, Heartbroken Tim, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Beta, Older Man/Younger Man, Present Tense, Seduction to the Dark Side, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: Tim is sitting near to the balcony, his eyes focused in the little drops of rain that hit the window with a soft sound.-Am I entertaining? – he asks when he catches Ra's gaze over him.-Yes, very.-Enough?-Enough for now, Timothy.
Relationships: (one sided) Tim Drake/Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Ra's al Ghul, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: Might be obsession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing, I'm just depressed.  
> .  
> Edited on July 30th  
> It had like six misspelled words.

.

.

.

It's almost hypnotic.

 _Almost_ , because Ra's is a man that has lived for centuries and these types of things don't catch his attentions like they used to.

Timothy doesn't look at him, he keeps his eyes in the sword, in the way that it swings when he moves his hands, in its shimmer and its sharp blade.

Sharp and deadly, just like the young man that holds it.

Tim moves and it reminds Ra's of old dances that he used to watch near to the fire, it reminds him of old battles and parties at palaces that are long gone.

Tim moves and it's beautiful, the way he attacks the shadows, the way in which he keeps his face unreadable, the lethality of his strikes… Everything is near to perfection and makes Ra's feel something similar to be in a reverie.

The elder sees Tim leave the sword and hawk before sitting on the floor.

-Are you finished, Timothy?

The hero has been at this for weeks.

Not his training.

No, he has been staying with Ra's for weeks and…

Never mind, it's not important. Besides, Ra's promised not to ask.

(But Ra's _knows_ ).

-Yes, I'm done.

That probably has a double meaning.

.

.

.

Ra's is watching the cameras carefully when Timothy arrives to his side.

-Detective, what brings you here at this hour of the night?

The blue-eyed wears a black satin pajama, his hair is slightly messy and his eyelids seem tired.

-I couldn't sleep.

-And you will sleep here? – the demon asks as he sees the garden of one of the League's bases around the world where Talia and Nyssa are sharing a cup of tea.

-I was wondering…- starts the younger man, - I was wondering if you sleep at all, Ra's.

-What do you think, Timothy?

Tim lets out a _"pfttt"_ sound and rubs his nose.

-I think that every human has to sleep at some point.

-Do you consider me a simple human, then?

-Well… Forget it.

Tim closes his eyes and maybe that's why Ra's doesn't hide his surprise when the hand of the younger man touches his own.

-It's the Pit, isn't it? You can't sleep.

-Timothy…

-Jason had exactly the same problem. – he states before opening his eyes.

-Are you going to keep asking questions whose answers you already know, detective?

Tim smiles.

-I will make chamomile tea, do you want a cup?

.

.

.

The first kiss is everything but easy.

Tim literally throws himself at Ra's after they end their chess match of the night and just puts his lips against the elder's.

It's different, Ra's thinks, to kissing any of his spouses.

Tim's lips are carefully closed and Ra's bites him to force him to open them, the younger man moaning at the intrusion.

Their position is awkward, Ra's still sitting on his chair while Tim lowers his head and both of them keep their hands without touching.

Ra's tastes blood in his tongue before separating their mouths and for a moment, he can observe a red color in the cheeks of the detective.

-Did you just bite me, Timothy? – he asks before touching his injured lip with a finger, cleaning the blood.

-Maybe. – Tim murmurs and later, he licks his lips in a fast gesture and then leaves the room in silence.

Ra's blinks slowly and then sighs.

Tim is still so young…

.

.

.

Timothy is certainly one of the few people that manage to keep Ra's focused only on them for more than one moment.

(Outside the battlefield, of course).

And the thing is, that Ra's has had many lovers, so many that he barely remembers their names at this point. Most of them had been women, as it was expected from him, but there had been also plenty of men.

(Young, thin and pretty men that would beg for his attention).

All of his lovers had cried and prayed to get the minimum of his interest.

Not even Talia's mother, who had been a temperamental woman, had resisted to him.

Timothy is different.

He manages to keep Ra's looking at him without doing actually anything, he breathes and that is enough to make him _feel_.

Tim is also different from others due to the fact that he doesn't beg for Ra's attention like the others, he just takes it.

He kisses Ra's and then leaves, and for days, he doesn't show up anywhere near to him (to Ra's) which is a little bit annoying.

That's why the Head of the Demon is now waiting for the detective outside of his room, arms crossed and tensed lips.

Tim opens the door and _oh_ , he looks so innocent that is unbelievable.

-Timothy.

-Hello, Ra's, did you need something?

It's an amused voice, bitchy and arrogant.

Ra's has _never_ allowed any of his lovers to treat him close to this, not even his first wife neither Talia's mother.

Yet, here is Timothy, smirking smugly at his own triumph over Ra's.

-Let me in, Timothy.

Ra's means to enter the room, but Tim takes it like a challenge and grabs him by the collar of his cape, forcing him to look down and then…

Then Tim kisses him, again.

This time there isn't any blood.

.

.

.

-I would like a new suit.

Ra's, being who he is, tends to be very busy.

Right now, he is reading a report from Nyssa when Timothy lets himself fall over the desk (although _fall_ is not the quite word, is more like laying. It could be seductive if it wasn't for the blood and dirt in Tim's face).

-Were you training with Prudence again?

-I would like a new suit. – he repeats with an emotionless voice.

Ra's doesn't allow himself to roll his eyes only because he will not give Timothy the pleasure of obtaining that from him, he is obtaining too much already.

-I heard you the first time, Timothy. Why do want a new suit? You haven't left in moths.

The blue-eyed shrugs.

-I could go back to Gotham, if _you wish_.

When Timothy had taken the Red Robin mantle, Ra's thought about how much the boy had matured, about how he was more of a man than a boy, about that new cruel and cold way of talking.

Since Timothy came to him (to never leave), Ra's has been finding more and more little pieces of the petty thirteen-year-old he had met once.

He likes it, but it's rather annoying when Tim gets in that mood with him and not with literally anyone else.

-I never said that, Timothy, but I don't see the point of getting you a new suit.

-Pufff, I don't want a new Red Robin suit, a want a ninja suit.

Ra's stops reading for two reasons:

One, a little drop of blood falls in his desk.

Two, he swears that Timothy is joking.

-A ninja suit?

-Yes, you know, like the ones of your assassins? The ones they used to train and to go in the shadows?

-I know what you mean, Timothy.

Ra's takes out a blue handkerchief and takes Tim's chin in his hand to start cleaning the blood.

-You have a cut in your cheek.

-I know; are you going to give me the suit or not?

For months, Ra's has given Tim plenty of clothes, both for his training and his leisure time (and even some outfits that would seem lovely on him if Tim could just wear them to their chess encounters), but he had never given him the clothes that his assassins wore.

Ra's knew better than that. But now…

-I will arrange to have one suit delivered to you. – he states when he finishes cleaning the cut and the skin looks less irritated.

-Good.

Tim bows his body and kisses Ra's in the cheek.

-I'm spoiling you too much, detective.

-Oh, you adore me, Ra's.

His voice is a purr.

- _Perhaps_ I do.

.

.

.

Tim is sitting near to the balcony, his eyes focused in the little drops of rain that hit the window with a soft sound.

-Am I entertaining? – he asks when he catches Ra's gaze over him.

-Yes, very. – murmurs the older man before returning to his work.

Tim sighs (he sighs a lot, that's something that Ra's has learned in all this time that he has been with Timothy _instead_ of Red Robin).

-Enough? – his broken voice whispers just before the rain stops and the palace goes back to its usual silence.

Ra's doesn't raise his eyes.

-I have lived for centuries… Enough for now, Timothy. – he says while he writes in a paper a series of instructions.

He isn't lying; Tim is entertaining for now, but he could stop at any time. He could leave, he could die, he could change, he could…

(He could go back to the arms of that excuse of a clone that is Superboy).

-Oh, Ra's, aren't you charming?

The detective laughs softly and Ra's wonders…

.

.

.

When Ra's finds Timothy on his bed, it's not as surprising as it should be.

-Is there a monster under your bed, Timothy?

The blue-eyed makes a grin.

\- _"Daddy mood"_ doesn't suit you.

-Maybe it doesn't, but what other reason do you have to be in my bed instead of yours?

-You don't even use your bed, and I'm cold.

That explains why the detective is covered with the blankets from head to toes.

-Fine, Timothy, sleep here if that pleases you, but please, be silent. – and Ra's shows him the yellow folder in his hands. – I have work to do.

A sigh crosses the room, perhaps it is cold and Ra's simply doesn't feel it.

(He doesn't feel many things since decades ago).

The elder sits in the chair of his desk and starts reading, for almost ten minutes, there is complete silence between them. Until a cold hand touches his cheek.

-Timothy?

The younger man is standing next to him, his big blue eyes shimmering like two sapphires.

That's when Ra's notices the makeup in his eyelashes, the soft pink in the cheeks, the unreal red of the lips.

His naked body.

-Come to the bed with me, Ra's.

For the first time, it's the demon who starts the kiss.

.

.

.

-Is this love?

Tim is killing a flower (he is ripping each and every petal with hate) in the middle of the garden when his voice arrives at Ra's' ears.

-Pardon me?

The younger shakes his head.

-Is this love? Do you love me?

Ra's takes a breath.

He had loved before; he is sure of that. But he hardly remembers how it felt and he finds himself unable to describe what he feels for the hero.

(But Tim isn't a hero, he left Gotham a year ago and he has been being trained by Ra's since then).

Maybe he does love Timothy, after all, he can't think of any other current human that makes him feel such _obsession_.

Such _need_.

-Why do you ask, detective? Do you love me?

Tim frowns.

-I don't think so, I don't know if I can love anymore.

(Ra's knows this, he does.

Tim still cries the name of that clone from time to time and sometimes Ra's finds his lover speaking to the flowers, as if he were hoping that Superboy would hear him at the other side of the world).

-Do you love me, Ra's?

He smirks.

-Perhaps I do, detective.

.

.

_._

_It is a dark and peaceful night._

_Ra's is almost impressed that the detective (the new one, the younger, the one that deserves to be called by that title) shows himself unannounced and, most importantly, without being caught._

_-Timothy._

_The hero is watching the sky through the window, cowl gone and his fists closed._

_-Ra's._

_-What brings you here?_

_He doesn't wish to call the guards, but if Timothy is to attack him… Well, it's better to have him fight some assassins rather that the head of the demon himself._

_(He has a soft spot for Timothy)._

_-Would you let me stay?_

_Ra's raises an eyebrow._

_-Stay?_

_Red Robin turns around and the villain can see tears in those young eyes._

_-I think I lost my path._

_The elder smiles._

_-I did tell you that you needed a mentor figure stronger than the Batman, didn't I?_

_He lets Timothy stay and work with him (not for him, never like that) and while he doesn't ask, he knows it._

_He knows that Tim's heart is broken._

_Why other reason did he have to appear in Ra's' place the same day that Superboy and Wonder Girl got married?_

.

.

.

Marriage seems like a natural stage for them, after all, Timothy has been under his protection for three years at this point.

The ceremony is elegant, like everything about them.

Ostentatious isn't quite the word, but Ra's allows himself to use it and makes a mental note of instructing his spouse in Arabic as soon as possible.

Timothy wears white and smiles for him.

The banquet, the colors, the fire; it all makes Ra's nostalgic.

It feels like marrying for the first time, and he feels bad for all his past lovers after realizing his emotion.

But Timothy is perfect and Ra's decides that for that night, he will let himself be human.

Their kiss makes the crowd cheer and it tastes like cherry.

Tim winks at him.

.

.

.

After five years, Ra's would have found easy to believe that Bruce (who is no longer Batman neither the detective) had given up in his search for the missing Red Robin.

It seems like he did, because this visit is rather convenient.

Bruce doesn't even look at Ra's, instead, he walks directly to Timothy and hugs him.

-I'm sorry, Tim.

At first, Ra's thinks Bruce is apologizing for his failed relationship with the younger man, and Timothy probably thinks the same since he smiles sweetly (the same smile he uses when he carries his newborn baby in his arms).

-Bruce, it's okay, really…

It isn't.

Bruce takes out a small package, a piece of clothing, actually.

A black cloth with a red logo…

Tim cries and falls to the ground.

His eyes look for Ra's, they get full of horror when he sees his husband smiling.

-You…

Ra's calls his guards and convinces himself that _this_ is the right thing to do.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> 2411 words.
> 
> This is how I avoid life.
> 
> I have a twitter account: @mistressofvos
> 
> Reviews are free, my fellow watchmen!
> 
> `Till all are one!


End file.
